User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Video Game Characters Singing Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake
Yup, my second time Video Game Characters sing a song! This time :9 :8 Is this time is Justin Timberlake who did Can't Stop The Feeling and yes i like Justin Timberlake since he is from Tennessee i guess and Timberlake is a better person that Bieber funny huh Justin Bieber is not that cool person so yeah nobody likes Bieber! But let's go: Spyro: I got this feeling inside my bones! It goes electric, cool, wavey when I turn it on! Kirby: Yes! All through my city, all through my home! We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone now! SMG4: I... I got that sunshine in my pocket! Got that good song in my feet! Nintendofan997: I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops! Body Is! FightingMario54321: Oh! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally! Starman3: You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop! Donkey Kong: And Under the lights when everything goes! Nowhere to hide when i'm getting you close! Cranky Kong: When we move, well, you already know! So just imagine, Cranky Kong and Diddy Kong: Just imagine, just imagiiiiiine! Sly Cooper: Nothing I can see i... I but you when you dance, dance, dance... Feeling good, good, creeping up on you! So just dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, come on! Bentley: All those things I shouldn't do! But you dance, dance, dance! And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing! Murray: I can't stop the feeling! Hahahahaha! XD XD!!! Dimitri Lousteau: So just dance, dance, dance! Murray: I can't stop the feeling! Dimitri Lousteau: So just dance, dance, dance, come on! Master Eon: Now! Now! Oh! Ooh, it it's something magical! It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on! AH! :(!!!! Jet-Vac: I don't need no reason, don't need control! I fly so high, no ceiling, when i'm in my zone! White Pikmin: Cause i... I got that sunshine in my pocket! Got that good song Oh My Gah! Rock Pikmin: I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops! Candypop Bug.... Bud: OH! Annoying Dog: I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally! Ratchet: You gon' like the way we rock it, rock it, so don't stop! Uncle Chuck: And Under the lights when everything goes! Nowhere to hide is when I'm getting you close! Silver the Hedgehog: When we move, well, you already know already! Don't just eat no Chilli.... Doon't just eat no Chilli, Dooooon't just eat no Chilli Dog! SURPRISE! :D Sonic the Hedgehog: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance.... Feeling good, good creeping up on you! So just dance, dance, dance, WHAT'S UP!?? ;) Shadow the Hedgehog: All those things i shouldn't do! But But you just dance, dance, dance! And Ain't no nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing! Brock: I can't stop the feeling! Professor Oak: So just dance, dance, dance! Brock: Oh! I can't stop the feeling! :)! HAH! Professor Oak: So just dance, dance, and dance. Ash Ketchum: I can't stop the feeling! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKACHU! Ash Ketchum: I can't stop the feeling! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKACHU! Pikada! :D :I! Navi the Fairy: Hey you Link, it's our turn! You ready to.. To break it out down man? Link: No, Navi! Navi the Fairy: Come on, let me hear you? Link: All right, all right! :( I can't stop the.... Navi the Fairy: Come on Link, what was that!? You gotta put your energy behind! :) You know what? How about you just take a seat and listen to the master?.. I can't stop the, I can't stop the, I can't stop stop the,.... Link: I can't stop the feeling! Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance! Tingle: Feeling good, good, creeping up on such a stunning, stunning, sun... GAH! >:( Midna: All the things i shouldn't do you just dance so dance just can dance so dance so so dance! Deku Link: Deku Link :3 And ain't nobody leaving leaving soon, so keep dancing! Navi the Fairy: And Everybody Sing! GO! :D!!!! Navi the Fairy, Link, Tingle, Sonic the Hedgehog, Deku Link and Donkey Kong: Got this feeling in my body! Yeah, there ya go Link! Got this feeling in my body! Got! I can't stop the feeling! Wanna see you move your body! Now! :D WOO! HOO! Got this feeling in my body! BREAK IT DOWN! IT DOWN! Got this feeling in my body! I can't stop the feeling! Got this feeling in my body! COME ON! Navi the Fairy: Got this feeling in my body! Link: Navi! Navi: What? Link: K, Link says: The songs over! Navi the Fairy:.... Oh! Man! That song i really liked so i was rlly getting into it! THE END! Category:Blog posts